All Grown Up
by jo-chan55
Summary: After a 2 year absence Sasuke returns home, only to find that Naruto has changed. He's all grown up and hard to resist. But with a snake for a guardian hovering over his shoulder, they're having trouble getting close. Set in modern times. NarutoXSasuke
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_**Dear Teme…I mean Sasuke**_

_**I'm glad that you've decided to come back this year. I'm sure you've gotten soft without me. I guess I'll just have to whip you back into shape when you get here. That's ok, I've always enjoyed kicking your pasty white ass. **_

_**I checked our class schedules for the first semester and it turns out that your stuck with me for four out of our six classes. Isn't that great? I swear I'll do my best to make it as unpleasant as possible for you. **_

_**Make sure you give me a call as soon as you get back into town, we have a lot of catching up to do. It has been two years after all. Lots have things have changed around here since you've left. Mr. Hatake and Mr. Umino finally came out of the closet and started dating each other. Hinata and her Brother Neji are letting me room with them for a bit until I can get enough money to rent my own place. Ino had finally gotten over you, aaaaand, guess what…Sakura has finally agreed to go out with me!! Whaddaya think about that Teme? **_

_**Anyways, I really do miss having you around, can't wait till your home. You can take me out to ramen to make it up to me.**_

_**Naruto~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Dear Dobe_

_I see you've remained just as mature as ever. I'm definitely not looking forward to spending that many classes with you. How'd you manage to get into college anyways? I thought they'd be better at screening out idiots such as yourself. Then again I suppose with the amount of money they're charging for tuition, they'd let a monkey in if he happened to have a cashable check._

_Sakura has agreed to date you? Let me ask you this then…Did she go blind? Just kidding…sort of. I'm sure you guys will hit it off. You're two of the most annoying people I've ever met, and your both completely obsessed with me, must give you a lot to talk about. _

_I'll be arriving a few days before school starts so I have some time to settle in. My guardian won't be coming out for two or three weeks after the start of the semester. Selling and packing up the house takes a long time apparently. I have your number still, unless you've changed it, so I'll call you once I've unpacked and everything. Seems like I need to teach you a lesson anyways if you still somehow think that you could possibly beat me. _

_I can't believe you're living with Neji and Hinata. She's so goddamned quiet, and he's just a jackass. But I guess your lucky you're sorta living on your own and not that old pervert Jiraiya. I would be moving by myself, but the courts decided that I was not to be treated as a legal adult until after Orochimaru and my doctors decide that it's in my best interest. It's such a ridiculous thing for them to decide, but I'm pretty sure Orochimaru had something to do with the decision. _

_I miss you too you idiot. We'll get together as soon as I'm back._

_~Sasuke_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_(A/N: This is the first story I've written in the third person, so if you have any suggestions on writing improvement please send them my way. I know the basic story line beginning to end, but ideas are always welcome, they sometimes inspire me to take my stories in interesting directions. Don't be afraid to review or PM, they both encourage me to update quicker. My chapters may be slightly shorter in the beginning of the story, but as the plot progresses, chapters will begin to lengthen. Thanks for reading 3)_

*ring ring…ring ring…ring ri/*

"Hello?"

"OI TEME! You've been back for two days and you haven't called me yet?!"

"…Sorry Naruto, I wasn't aware we were dating." Sasuke commented dryly.

"Ya ok cupcake, but seriously, what gives? You can't have that much to unpack. I can unpack in no time, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Actually dobe it usually takes a normal person who owns more than one outfit a bit longer than 2.5 seconds to unpack."

"Ha..ha. Come on, take a break and we'll go get some ramen. We have a lot to catch up on." Naruto could almost see Sasuke sigh on the other end of the line at the mention of Ramen. He was certain he'd forced Sasuke to eat so much ramen during their high school years that he had nightmares about it.

"Not even two years away from it could make me want to touch that vile stuff again, let alone eat it."

"Awww come on Sasukeeee, pweeeeeeeaaase?!?!?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed in defeat. God how he was sooo not looking forward to eating ramen again. Although he supposed it would be good to see Naruto after such a long time, despite the setting.

"Fine dobe."

"YUS! K I'll be over in five."

"Wait, how do you know where I/ *click*…" _Dammit Naruto._

Sasuke tried calling the blonde back twice before giving up, clearly Naruto had already left, and he had forgotten the idiots cell number. Deciding to get ready just in case Naruto actually managed to find his way to the right house, Sasuke looked through the limited supply of clothing he had already unpacked and washed. Jeans and a casual black button down long sleeved shirt, with a white undershirt and sneakers…there, that would have to do. Sasuke was usually a black t-shirt kind of guy, but he hadn't managed to wash any of his t-shirts just yet. Looking at the boxes of stuff littering his floor, he realised just how much stuff he actually had to unpack. Even after such a long absence, he still did a hell of a lot for the blonde that he would never in a million years willingly do for anyone else. It annoyed him how much of a pushover he'd become when it came to Naruto actually. He was going to have a long night, that was for sure.

Sasuke wasn't sure exactly when it had happened, but at some point during their many years together, they had somehow gone from enemies, to rivals, and then shockingly enough to the best of friends. They still acted like they hated each other of course, and still pretended that they we're to 'manly' to actually have any sentimental feelings towards each other.

Sasuke pulled a soda out of his fridge and sat on his couch facing an empty wall where the TV eventually would be, and waited to see if Naruto would show up. He placed both his home phone and his cell phone on the table beside him, half expecting either of them to ring with the blonde on the other end whining about how he was lost. Much to his surprise, the next ring he heard was not from either phone, but from the front door.

"No way, it couldn't be…" Upon opening the door he was bombarded by an armful of _much_ taller, _much _larger, idiotically beaming blonde.

"Naruto? How the hell did you find my house?!" Sasuke choked out as he was being successfully crushed. He pushed at the blonde as best as he could. Naruto caught the hint and released Sasuke holding him at arms length to examine the boy that had been absent from his life for too long.

"Wow Sasuke you've changed…well I mean you look the same and everything, but…wow you've really changed." Sasuke had grown taller, slightly thinner, and covered in wiry lean muscle mass. He had started to wear his hair about a half an inch, maybe an inch longer, still spiked in the back. He held himself differently, not so aloof now, still proud, but more protected than before like he had something to hide.

Although Sasuke may not have changed very much physically, Naruto certainly had. Sasuke looked Naruto up and down in amazement. At some point the blonde had shot up like a weed. Sasuke could barely believe it but the blonde was now nearly a foot taller than he. The blond had remained fairly lean, but he'd also put on some heavy muscle mass in his arms, shoulders, and legs. He clearly worked out…it was safe to say that Naruto could probably kick his ass now. Other than that Naruto had basically remained the same. Spiky porcupine hair…intact. Horrendous colour coordination, and of course his usually overbearing, unrelenting exuberance? Check.

"Jesus Naruto, have you been eating miracle grow?"

"Ha! Look who's taller now shrimp." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the brunette, smiling widely.

"Your house looks like a dump, haven't you done any unpacking?"

"Don't give me that crap Naruto, it's because of you that I haven't been able to unpack."

"Oh stop your whining Teme I'll help you unpack later. Now lets go eat!"

"Alright let me just lock up." Sasuke pushed Naruto out his front door, flipping the lights off in his house then following out behind the blonde.

"Are you sure we can't go somewhere else to eat?"

"RAMEN!"

"Ok ok jeeze dobe." Naruto threw an arm around the defeated brunettes shoulders.

"Sasuke mi'boy, how I missed you." Sasuke smiled uncharacteristically and pushed the blondes arm off him, then patted him on the back in agreement as they walked towards Naruto's car.


End file.
